


Swan

by HebeAndersen



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HebeAndersen/pseuds/HebeAndersen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando suo padre Zeus gli aveva annunciato che sarebbe diventato il marito della bella Afrodite, una speranza si era accesa nel suo cuore.<br/>Efesto sperava che potesse essere lei il suo lieto fine.<br/>Non pretendeva che grazie a quest'unione lo facesse apparire più bello o più benvoluto, voleva solo che fosse lei il suo personale cigno bianco.<br/>[ Scritta per il Drabble Midweek di We are out for prompt ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Drabble Midweek del gruppo Facebook We are out for prompt del 22-24 luglio 2015.  
> Storia già pubblicata sul mio account su Efp - Il tuo sito di fanfiction.  
> Prompt: Cigno

  
Era definito da tutti come il più brutto dell'Olimpo e lui sapeva benissimo di esserlo.  
Efesto non se la prendeva per quel titolo poco lusinghiero, era consapevole che fosse la verità.  
Quello che lo feriva non era il fatto in sé o che tutti lo chiamassero in tal modo.  
No, quello che faceva stare davvero male erano le occhiate che tutti gli rivolgevano quando usciva dal suo laboratorio con qualche invenzione da consegnare al padre.  
Erano occhiate disgustate, prive d'amore che gli ricordavano il momento in cui persino sua madre Era aveva tentato di ucciderlo, delusa di aver generato così tanta bruttezza.  
Lo facevano sentire sbagliato, fuori posto e indesiderato.  
L'unica che sembrava offrirgli un po' di affetto in modo spontaneo e genuino era sua sorella, la piccola Ebe che cercava sempre di donargli momenti di buon umore.  
Una delle cose che Efesto preferiva fare insieme a lei era farsi raccontare le storie che i mortali inventavano per cullare tra le braccia di Ipno e Morfeo i loro bambini – anche perchè Ebe era una narratrice a dir poco eccezionale!  
C'era una storia che più di tutte le altre lo aveva colpito: parlava di un anatroccolo, un cucciolo indifeso che era stato cacciato dal resto della famiglia per la sua bruttezza.  
Il dio si rivedeva molto in lui ma sapeva che però non sarebbe mai riuscito a trasformarsi in uno splendido cigno, come invece succedeva al cucciolo.  
Pensava che sarebbe rimasto un anatroccolo in eterno.  
Per questo, quando suo padre Zeus gli aveva annunciato che sarebbe diventato il marito della bella Afrodite, una speranza si era accesa nel suo cuore.  
Efesto sperava che potesse essere lei il suo lieto fine.  
Non pretendeva che grazie a quest'unione lo facesse apparire più bello o più benvoluto, voleva solo che fosse lei il suo personale cigno bianco.  
Per un po' era stato così. Certo i primi tempi del matrimonio non erano stati proprio l'idillio che si immaginava ma almeno lei gli era fedele a modo suo ed Efesto sperava che prima o poi sarebbe riuscita ad andare oltre il suo aspetto e amarlo per quello che era, come lui faceva con lei.  
Erano felici, a modo loro e lui ne era contento.  
Purtroppo però la fortuna non era mai stata a suo favore e il dio dovette presto fare i conti con Ares, che aveva conquistato il cuore della sua adorata moglie.  
Era arrabbiato, amareggiato e deluso e voleva davvero fargliela pagare.  
Così, il buon Efesto, colui che desiderava solo essere amato dagli altri, aveva scoperto la vendetta e il piacere che ne derivava.  
E guardando Afrodite e l'amante, nudi e imbarazzati, cadere nella sua trappola aveva compreso che la dea era veramente colei che poteva farlo diventare un cigno come lei.  
Un cigno nero.  
  



End file.
